Diary 0f a Mutant
by KlemenceSpeedle
Summary: Luca, de son vrai nom Chloé est une mutante qui décide de découvrir le monde et pour cela, elle laisse derrière elles Victor et Logan. Âgée d'environ 10 ans d'apparence, elle arrivera en Pologne qui est sous l'occupation des Nazis. C'est là-bas que tout commencera.


_Nom_ : Diary of a Mutant  
_Personnage Principal_ : Luca Howlett  
_Couple_ : Luca Howlett / Erik Lehnsherr (Magnéto pour les intimes )  
_Disclamer_ : Luca est mon personnages reprise sur Laura Kinney (x-23) sinon le reste appartient  
à Stan Lee et à MARVEL.  
_Nombre de Chapitres_ en cours : X  
_Raiting_ :Passages quelques fois violents sinon pour tout public de plus de 12 ans.

_Résumé_ : Luca, de son vrai nom Chloé est une mutante qui décide de découvrir le monde et pour cela, elle laisse derrière elles Victor et Logan. Âgée d'environ 10 ans d'apparence, elle arrivera en Pologne qui est sous l'occupation des Nazis. C'est là-bas que tout commencera.

Saison O1 - Chapter One : La Rencontre.

_Je venais d'arriver en Pologne, assez essoufflée. J'avais courus je ne sais combien de jours... Du Canada à la France, passant par la Suisse puis l'Allemagne pour arriver en Pologne. Durant tous ces jours, je pensais à eux ; James et Victor. J'étais cachée derrière un mur, quand la pluie commença à tomber. Je poussa un grognement de rage. Je sortis de ma cachette. Marcha jusqu'à un abris. Quand sans faire attention où je marchais, je me pris un de ses "Nazis". Il me regarda et me parla en Allemand que je comprenais pas. "Wie Heisst du?!" me sort-il alors que je le regardais d'un air "Euh.. Moi pas parler votre langue, moi être Canadienne." J'entendis des pas au loin se dirigeant vers nous, un homme tapa dans ses mains d'un air content, moi méfiante je commença à tracter mes griffes en os._

... : Qu'avons nous là !

Luca : Qui êtes vous...

... : Sebastian Shaw, je te veux aucun mal. Car tu es Unique jeune fille.

_Je le regarda... Serais-je unique à cause de mes griffes? Possible mais je m'en foutais royalement. Je le regardais... De haut en bas... Étrange personnage.. Lui il parlait ma langue... c'était bien et mieux. Il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis._

_Une fois dans son bureau je vis un petit garçon du presque même âge que moi. Je le regardais un peu et lui aussi. Il avait cet air d'enfant triste... Comme si... Un être chère lui avait était retiré violemment..._

Shaw : Mon petit Erik Lehnsherr... Je te présente ...

_L'interlocuteur me montra le garçon, puis me regarda, me demandant mon prénom._

Luca : Luca.. Howlett.

_Le garçonnet me regarda d'un regard livide. J'avais comme.. qui disait de antipathie pour lui. Shaw nous laissa disant qu'il avait un truc à faire avec ses "collègues". Une fois seul, le garçon me regarda._

Erik : Méfie toi de lui...

Luca : Ah ? Pourquoi ...?

Erik : Il a.. tué ma mère.

_C'était donc pour cela, qu'il n'osait pas parler... Je le pris avec gentillesse dans mes bras, pour le rassurer._

Erik : Pourquoi... une fille comme toi... est-là?

Luca : J'avais envie de voir le monde par mes propres yeux.

_Je souris, et le regarda._

Luca : Et toi ?

Erik : Parce que .. D'après Shaw... J'ai un don..

Luca : Ah ?

Erik : Oui.

_On parla longuement, puis il prit par la main et m'emmena dans un espèce de grenier, qui était sa "chambre", on fit connaissance et je lui expliquais pourquoi cette envie la. Il rigola à des moments, ce qui me fit sourire._

Luca : Si tu veux... On peut lui échapper mais cela... Faut qu'on s'entraide ! T'es OK ?

Erik : Oui.!

Saison O1 - Chapter Two : Amitié

_Alors que nous parlions tout les deux, il me demanda ce que je fichais ici. Je lui répondus que je voulais découvrir le monde de mes propres yeux et me faire une opinion de moi-même des personnes. Il me regarda d'un air Béat. Oui... A peine âgée de dix-ans, que je parcours le monde._  
Erik : Tu n'es... Pas sérieuse ?!  
Luca : Bah si. J'ai laissé mes frangins au Canada.  
Erik : Canada ?!  
Luca : Ouaip.

_Je souris, il était toujours sous le choc. Il me regarda._  
Erik : Et toi... Tu sais faire quoi ?  
Luca : Comment-ça ?

_Le garçon haussa un sourcil, puis reprit _  
Erik : Bah ... Si tu es là... C'est que Schmidt à dus te voir en train de faire un truc hors du commun... ?  
Luca : Ah !... Bah... Comment dire... Je peux... Enfin j'ai... Ca.

_La gamine tracta ses griffes en os, puis les rétractaient assez rapidement. Elle regarda ailleurs, puis tourna son regard vers lui._  
Luca : Et toi ? Tu peux faire quoi si t'es ici.  
Erik : Je peux... Bouger des choses.  
Luca : Quoi comme choses ?  
Erik : D'après Schmidt, tout ce qui est à base de métal.

_La journée passa assez. Le soleil se coucha et laissa place au crépuscule, déjà. On était cachés dans une pièce qui lui-seul connaît. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. J'avais faim, mais ne connaissant pas les lieux... Pour atteindre la cuisine c'était une autre paire de manches. Je me levai le regarda et lui fit signe de venir avec moi._  
Luca : As-tu confiance en moi ? Même si on se connaît depuis ce matin ?  
Erik : Oui.  
Luca : T'as faim ?  
Erik : Bien sur mais...  
Luca : Pas de « mais ». Suit-moi. On va direction les cuisines.

_On marcha longuement, moi très calme et lui pas rassuré. Je lui fis un signe de se cacher car au loin, j'avais entendus des bruits de pas. Il le fit, et quand à moi, je regardais à gauche et à droite, je vis une de ces personnes qu'on appelle ici un « Nazi ». Soldat allemand si vous préférez. J'en ai déjà rencontré un ce matin. Il me vit et m'interpelle, bien sur... En allemand. Je fis attention à mes pulsions, car si jamais je les sortais... C'était foutu. A la place... Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrit, comme ceux d'un chat désirant quelque-chose._  
Luca : Do you speak English ?  
Le Nazi : Ein Wenig  
_Quel andouille ce gars !_

Luca : Where are kitchens? I am very hungry ... And I am sick if I do not eat..  
Le Nazi : They are at the bottom, the third door to the right.  
Luca : Thanks ! Now, you can go in your bedroom.  
_Le soldat s'exécuta par la suite. Je fis un signe à Erik, qui me rejoint. On gagna les cuisines. Je rigolais. Il avait rien comprit à ce qui c'était passé. Je regardais ce qu'il y avait dans le frigidaire et prépara un truc à manger. Il me regarda songeusement._  
Erik : C'est gentil ce que tu fais...  
Luca : Je n'allais pas nous laisser mourir de faim !  
Erik : ...  
Luca : Ne boude pas ! J'te promets qu'on partira d'ici.

_Je souris et le prit dans mes bras un moment. Pour qu'il se sente en sécurité avec moi. Je le regardai et lui sourit. C'est alors qu'une amitié se lie entre les deux enfants. Mais jusqu'où cette amitié les emmènera._

Saison O1 - Chapter Three : Mauvais Présage (part one)

_ Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'étais avec lui, Erik. C'était l'aube, je dormais paisiblement, à même le sol. Le ventre à l'air et profondément plongée dans mon sommeil. Je sentis une main me secouer légèrement. J'ouvris les yeux, la vue un peu trouble et le vit. Il avait comme les larmes aux yeux... Que c'est-il passé... ? J'ai dus rater un épisode..._Luca : Qu'est qu'il y a ?  
Erik : Je... dois te montrer un truc !

_J'arquai un sourcil, il avait l'air sérieux. Très même. Je le vit posé un truc en métal. Se concentrer. Sauf que rien ne se passa. C'était au bout de quelques minutes que la chose se mit à bouger._

Luca : Wah ! Incroyable ! Trop fort !  
Erik : Tu trouves ?  
Luca : Bah ouais ! En tout cas c'est mieux que des griffes en os !

_Certes mais, j'pouvais me défendre d'un côté et attaquer de l'autres. Mais des os c'est très fragiles. Donc c'est pour cela que je préfère attaquer avec mes poings car un seul faux pas de ma part et c'est « l'hôpital » comme qui dirait. Soudain ! J'ai eu une idée. Oui c'est très rare. Peut-être quelle sera « idiote » comme dirait Logan ou complètement « disjonctée » comme dirait Vico, enfin Victor !_

Luca : Dis. Tu veux t'entraîner ? Alors suit-moi !  
Erik : Euh...

_Je lui pris le poignet et l'emmena avec moi vers la cuisine ou il y avait plein de trucs métalliques. Sauf que d'un coup, j'entendis des coups de pistolet vers notre direction. J'attrapais Erik rapidement et courut vers la salle. Oui j'avais bien mémorisé ce que l'autre m'avais dit._

_Une fois arrivé, je fermai la porte et poussa tout ce qui était selon moi le plus lourd. Erik me regarda d'un air « qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? »._

Luca : Un p'tit coup d'main s't'eu plait !  
Erik : Mais ! C'est trop...  
Luca : Essaye de pousser le frigidaire ! Je sais que tu peux le faire Nidouille !  
Erik : Bon... Ok !

_Moi j'étais pas comme Schmidt, à tuer pour qu'on utilise les pouvoirs. Car ce qui est arrivé à Erik, c'est qu'il sait quand utiliser son pouvoir dans les moments de rage, ou de colère... Bon j'avoue... Si quelqu'un tué Logan je serais pareil que lui. Quand à moi je poussais les meubles à bout de force. Je m'assis sur la table non loin de la porte, le regardant. Je sais qu'il peut le faire... Au pire si j'me prends un truc dans la tronche, c'est rien j'peux soi-disant passant me régénérée. Le frigidaire bougeait, certes lentement mais bougeait. Je souris. Le temps passa et avec tous les couverts métalliques, je l'entrainais._

_Le soir venu, j'étais allongée par terre dans la cuisine, sur le carrelage froid à côté de lui. On rigolait. Je lui racontais comment c'est le Canada, puisque c'est la d'où j'viens. C'est grand, plein d'arbre partout ! Je me retournai et avec un immense sourire enfantin je le regardai._

Luca : On mange ?  
Erik : Oui !

_Alors que je me relève, j'entendis au loin, certes à travers les murs... Des gens bavardés... Erik me regarda d'un air inquiet, car quand je suis figé comme cela... C'est qu'un truc va bientôt arrivé._

Erik : Luca !  
Luca : Hein... ?  
Erik : T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?  
Luca : Ouais... Ouais !

_Le repas préparer puis après être avaler, on regagna nôtre grenier, une nôtre chambre voir encore nôtre base secrète. On se mit en pyjamas. J'avais entendus tout à l'heure, parler d'un métal indestructible que Schmidt à dus se procurer... Pour en faire quoi ? Telle est la question. La nuit va me paraître longue... Erik lui c'était déjà endormit... Il avait l'air épuisé et... Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui me fit un peu rougir sans plus. J'crois que j'dois bien l'aimer... Peut-être voir plus._

Saison O1 - Chapter Four : Mauvais Présage (Part Two)

_Ce matin là, j'étais non dans ma chambre mais dans le bureau de lui, Schmidt... Attachée à une chaise...J'émergeai difficilement, les yeux dans le vague, comme si on m'avait administré un forte dose de somnifère... Comment nous avait-il retrouvés... ? Une fois bien réveillée, mon regard changea d'expression. Comme ci quelqu'un venait de passer de : la cool attitude à un manque de joint. Schmidt, derrière son bureau me fixé..._

Luca : Quoi ?

Schmidt : Rien. Vois-tu très chère...

Luca : Non je ne vois rien du tout.

_Il se leva et la gifla. Une légère coupure à la lèvre, je saignais un peu mais me régénère. J'affichais un sourire narquois aux lèvres ce qui lui déplut._

Schmidt : Arrête de sourire bêtement !

Luca : Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Schmidt : C'est très simple... Ton gène X.

_J'arquais un sourcil. De quoi il parle... Je ne comprends pas trop... A croire qu'il me drague ! J'sort pas avec les vieux ! HELP ! Il sortit un truc de son tiroir... Comme une seringue. Il joua avec un peu. Je regardais attentivement ce qui allait se produire, inquiète pour ma peau quand même._

Schmidt : Vois-tu... Nous sommes plus évolués qu'eux... Leurs systèmes Nazi... Blond aux yeux bleus. C'est du... « Bidon ». Ils savent pas encore que nous, les « Mutants » existons.

Luca : Ah cool pour eux alors.

_Et vlan ! Encore une. Cette fois-ci, il me saisit par le col de mon t-shirt et me souleva comme une plume. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux le provoquant un peu._

Schmidt : Baisse ton regard !  
Luca : Nop.

Schmidt : Espèce de sale gamine !

_Animal aurait-été trop violent je pense. Je retrouve, le dos enfin la colonne en piteux état. C'est vrais que se prendre un mur de plein dos, et de plein fouet sa fait mal. Je me relevai tout en me régénérant. C'est ça qu'est bien avec mon pouvoir ! J'ai beau avoir plein de truc, j'me régénère ! Il avança vers moi me rattrapant par le col._

Schmidt : Dis-moi... Luca. Si je prenais un peu de ton gène X que ferais-tu ?

Luca : La misère !

_Je raclai ma gorge et lui cracha à la figure ! C'était joli à voir ! Il me balança encore une fois ou je pouvais à peine me relever. Enfin si je pouvais mais avec un léger coup sur la tête c'était dur. Je sentis une aiguille pénétrée mes avant-bras et un liquide chaud s'installa sur mes griffes. Je pouvais à peine bouger tellement mes avant bras été lourds. D'un coup violent, la porte du bureau se fracassa comme si... Quelque chose de lord, métallique l'avait fracassé._

Erik : La touche pas !

Saison O1 - Last Chapter : Mauvais Présage (Last Part)

_Alors qu'Erik était venu pour me sauver des griffes de Schmidt qui avait fait son expérience. Moi j'étais dans les vapes.. Inconsciente. Pas morte ! Sinon la suite n'aurait nulle importance._

Schmidt : Je crois que c'est trop tard. Mon petit Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik : Qu'est que tu lui as fait ?!

_Sa voix était grave, colérique... Comme s'il croyait que Schmidt m'avait tué... Hors ce n'est pas le cas._

Schmidt : Je l'ai comme qui dirait... « Améliorée ».

Erik : Amélioré ?

Schmidt : Vois-tu... Tu es capable de contrôler n'importe quel métal... Mais... Sera tu la manipuler elle ? Qui en possède sur ses avant-bras ?

_Schmidt riait de bon cœur. Moi j'étais dans les vapes... Excuse-moi si... Enfin... Excuse..._

Erik : Jamais je la contrôlerais !

Schmidt : Serais-tu amoureux ?

Erik : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Schmidt : Mon petit Erik est amoureux ? Oui ou non.

_Erik ne put répondre mais au fond de lui, c'était Oui. Mais... S'il aurait répondu, peut-être que par la suite, Schmidt m'aurais tué._

Schmidt : Ton silence en dit long.

Erik : Un jour j'te... Enfin... On te tuera !

Schmidt : J'aimerais bien voir cela.

_Quelque temps plus tard, dans une chambre déserte, je me réveillai les bras lourds..._

Luca : J'suis où... ?

Erik : En sécurité t'en fais pas.

Luca : Erik... Merci.

Erik : De rien... Luca.


End file.
